Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 52
Blaaz vs. Smog The battle of the bosses that split up into several invincible smaller enemies that must be reunited to attack the vulnerable boss. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:36, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : Sure, why not?19:56, 20 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) : : Sure. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:59, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : Just don't like it... --Nunovanhalen (talk) 21:28, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : Good'n—'Triforce' 14 21:38, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : :good stuff. '--C2' 21:47, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : I would've preferred Blaaz vs. Jalhalla. Portal-Kombat : : Not to argue, but that would've made much less sense. In Blaaz's fight, the goal is to reunite the smaller beings. In Jalhalla's fight, the goal is to split the bigger enemy up to pick off the smaller enemies. I suppose I could have taken the "these things are opposites" approach, but it just wouldn't have made as much sense. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : To be honest I really do not like this very much, but after seeing the other suggestions... Sure! --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : This week's fight suggestions aren't too good, but this one is at least better than most of the others. Oddball 464 18:13, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : : No. --AuronKaizer ''' 08:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Ilia vs. Saria Two girls from Link's hometown. They eventually get a bigger role in the story, and are hinted to have a crush on Link. (In Ilia's case, it's a bit more than hinted.)19:56, 20 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) : : Sorry, just never been too into this kind of fight. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 20:00, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : Too weird of a catfight. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 21:28, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : Don't see the relation.—Triforce' ' 14' 21:38, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : not getting a good vibe from it. '--C2' 21:49, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm... nope. Don't think so. Portal-Kombat : : Definitely no. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : I've never liked these kinds of fights. Oddball 464 18:13, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : : I like the idea and I am also partial to catfights. Regardless, it doesn't have that "special thang" I'm looking for in a fight. --Auron'Kaizer ' 08:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Ganondorf's Death (''Twilight Princess) vs. Ganondorf's Death (The Wind Waker) I know it's a weird idea, but it's my most unique. There's been weirder ideas before, like temple fights. Stabbed in the head vs. impaled in the heart. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 21:28, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : Game vs game, enemy vs enemy, character vs character, location vs location... Never thought someone would try an event vs event match. Diachronos (talk) 21:33, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : I like it. It makes sense, and they're similar enough. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:36, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : Who's better at dying? Nah—'Triforce' 14 21:38, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : I dislike the very idea. Metroidhunter32 21:39, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : :this is just weird. and i dont like the idea at all. '--C2' 22:04, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : Nah, don't like it. On a side note, this would also cause some technical issues. For example, we always link to the two sides in the title. We couldn't do that, since neither of these have pages. Neither have images either, to my knowledge. And how would they be accurately announced in the description? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : Hahaha! I don't know what to say! Portal-Kombat : : What? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : I at least think this is a cool idea. Oh and Triforce 14, I think he meant who had a cooler dying sequence/your favorite/more prefered dying sequence. : : He knows that, he was just making a sarcastic remark that wasn't supposed to be taken seriously. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:27, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : : This is one of the most interesting fights I've seen. [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] : : This is a strange one, I don't know what to say. Oddball 464 18:13, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : : Weird. But hey, sort of like it. At least there's going to be a game vs. game war. --AuronKaizer ' 08:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) : : I wanna support, nuff said.--Shade Link (talk) 14:01, 24 July 2009 (UTC) : : ive seen worse. plus ive always wanted to show my support to wind wakers ending in some way. Oni Link 20:04, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Bow-Wow vs. Goomba The two most recognizable cameos from the mario series. 'Metroidhunter32 13:29, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : Too one-sided... Bow-Wow would eat that Goomba up. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 14:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : Meh. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:30, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : Well I actually think this is unique, but it probably won't work. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : I like cameos. Anti-Kirby!!! Portal-Kombat : : If it were Bob-omb versus Goomba, I'd support. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:05, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : YOU DARE BRING MY ENEMIES TO YOUR LAIR?! YOU MUST DIE!!!--Shade Link (talk) 14:46, 22 July 2009 (UTC)--Shade Link (talk) 14:46, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : : I see a lot of people that are going to vote for Bow-Wow because its bigger. Oddball 464 18:13, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : : Not a half bad idea. Still though, can't decide either way. --AuronKaizer ' 08:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Tingle vs. ''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link The two probably most hated things in the entire Zelda series. ( I have a bad feeling about this. Feel free to prove me wrong) DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 13:34, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : Meh... I think Tingle and Water Temple are the two most hated hands-down. Never played AoL myself, so I don't know anything about it. Diachronos (talk) 14:05, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : Too different... and besides, without Tingle, you wouldn't be able to beat Wind Waker. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 14:38, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : We already did the exact same theme with Water Temple vs. Zelda II. This fight isn't that good anyway. So sorry, but I have to oppose. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 17:30, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : Just no........... --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : I mainly did this to see what sort of a reaction it would get. I'm not offended if this fight dies badly. DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 18:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : Poor Tingle. He doesn't deserve to even be COMPARED to that piece of unimaginably barf-inducing train wreck of a game. Portal-Kombat : : Nice rant. DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 20:51, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : I'm not sure if it's long enough to be considered a "rant" per se. Portal-Kombat : : Compared to the original, AoL is much better in my opinion. And Tingle doesn't really bother me. It's not like he's got a role as large as Zelda's, does he? [[User:Baltro|'''Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] : : Honostly, the biggest dislike for zelda II is its difficulty. If it was significantly easier, people would like the game a good bit more than they claim to. Well that and get rid of a bit of the goofieness (which didn't really bother me) of characters such as Error. I guess I can't judge too harshly though, because I must use the same sort of difficulty-based criteria for another cursed game (which is oddly also the second in it's series). I of course speak of Act Raisers 2. 1, I thought was fantastic. 2 upped the difficulty level in such a way that it made Zelda II look like childs play. And tingle...is just annoying. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 01:31, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : : There are harder games out there than Zelda II. The main reason that I hate Zelda II (besides the obvious: pretty much everything except for some music) is that it is simply NOT fun, or even remotely interesting. Portal-Kombat : :I dislike the fact that my copy of the collectors edition won't run it. Metroidhunter32 02:28, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : : Much too similar to Water Temple vs. Zelda II, and that one was more creative. Oddball 464 18:13, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : : I refuse to vote for anything with Tingle in it.—'Triforce' 14 12:44, 23 July 2009 (UTC) : : Lulz, funnies. But nah. --AuronKaizer ' 08:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) : :lmao, funny but absurd. '--C2 14:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC) : : im voting because there is so much red here. plus no matter what anyone says about it zelda ii is a great game. one of the only downsides is a lack of proper useable weapons. people complain about zelda ii without getting past the first dungeon and in some cases complain about it and have never played it. Oni Link 20:10, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Garo vs. Gerudo Both live near canyons. both have a leader that can be found in the dungeon closest to them. Both of them are enemies but will help link by giving him info (the gerudos tell you where nabooru is) and both of them can be found attacking you with two blades. Oni Link 09:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : :There is a lot of similarities between these. I didnt name them all because when i did it looked like I was just grabbing similarities. but you can check the archive for a full list of them if ou want. Oni Link 09:54, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : : Sounds good to me. DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 14:09, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : : Good idea. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 14:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : : Yes! A good suggestion! Portal-Kombat : : I know this is a fairly popular idea, but I've never really liked it that much, sorry. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:27, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : : I'd actually like to see this one. Oddball 464 18:13, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : : THis is pretty good. A lot of connections and it seems cool. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:30, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : : Heck why not—'Triforce' 14 12:43, 23 July 2009 (UTC) : : Has great potential. I lika dis one. --AuronKaizer ' 08:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) : :this could be a really good fight. me likely! '--C2 14:44, 24 July 2009 (UTC) : : XD I look like such a douche being the only oppose here. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:14, 24 July 2009 (UTC) : : Sounds good to me. The Gerudo have multi-game fame, while the Garo have the ninja thing going for them. So...who will win? Dialask77 Ice Wizard 17:03, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Cel shaded graphics vs 3-D rendering Probably one of the most controversial things in all of the zelda games. Which graphic style do you like? Midna Rocks| (talk) : : Enough of game vs. game. Let's just accept this for what it is- the graphical style people on this wiki prefer. You could've preferred Wind Waker's graphics but your favorite GAME might be Majora's Mask. This could turn out to be a great suggestion if arguing was kept out of it. Portal-Kombat : : I like stuff that goes against the norm. Usually. Diachronos (talk) 16:38, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : : Sounds great, but I need to know some clarifying facts first. Does 3-D rendering mean stuff like OoT graphics or TP graphics? Because if it was TP graphics it would probably be really one-sided. If you clarify what you mean I might go either way depending on what you say. Arguing is half the fun! DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 16:42, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : : This sounds kind of interesting, but it doesn't quite appeal to me. A few other things: first, how do we put links in the title of the fight if neither have their own pages (at least, they don't to my knowledge)? How will they be announced in the description? I also feel that there will be a fair amount of rude comments about the cel-shading from the people that didn't like it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:27, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : : Creative, I just have some doubt about it. Oddball 464 18:13, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : : This isn't very specific, if it were Link vs. Toon Link, that would be a more active discussion, because it isn't the graphics style that gamers argue about, it's Link's appearance. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 20:22, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : : Uhhhhh --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:30, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : : Nothing about the originals? :( [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:32, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : : Flat-out strange—'Triforce' 14 12:43, 23 July 2009 (UTC) : : Absurd? --AuronKaizer ' 08:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) : : Too similar to the one I suggested last week and got like 12 opposes. 'Metroidhunter32 13:52, 24 July 2009 (UTC) : : this is.......strange, in the nicest of terms. '--C2' 14:43, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Comments So the next fight I have planned is waaay too similar to the one I'm suggesting now. Should I just go ahead and suggest it next week anyway, wait a couple weeks (maybe resuggest Mabe Village Shopkeeper vs. Trill to at least get a suggestion out there), or just forget about it until about a month from now when Blaaz vs. Smog is far enough away? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:12, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Why ask us? Suggest anything you want! On a side note, what happenst if a week goes by and no one suggests any matchup's? (I know it's unlikely but what if?) Midna Rocks(Talk) :I'm asking you because 1) I'm not sure what I want to do myself and 2) I want to make sure people like what I'm doing to avoid any unpleasant "total oppose fights". Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:21, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe whomever does the ToC usually will just use two random things that make no sense and everybody hates and vows to ALWAYS suggest something so that they don't have to vote in such a stupid fight again. Maybe. I really have no idea. DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 16:46, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, could I maybe have a bit more feedback ony why people didn't like my fight? Most people just say "No," or that they don't like "this kind of fight." I don't know how to improve my suggestions unless I know what was wrong with this one. A little extra feedback would be greatly appreciated.21:58, 23 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) :Well, I don't know about other people, but for me, "this kind of fight" means that kind of theme. Like, I don't like the "girls that are friends and possible love interests of Link". It's not like it was a bad matchup, people (or at least me) just don't like the theme. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:53, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::(Psst, we don't really want you to improve your fights. I mean, if every fight was good, there'd be no conflict and as everyone knows, without conflict, the entire infrastructure of society comes apart. So no. You're gonna have to cut it with vague, rhetorical comments.) So...anyone like bacon around these parts? --Auron'Kaizer ' 08:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks a lot, AK. Now I'm hungry for bacon. Or ham. Diachronos (talk)